Cherry Soul
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: Originally just a one shot, but will now become a four part story, from July 1 to July 4.
1. Chapter 1:Baked to Perfection

**XxXxX**

**Chapter 1- Baked to Perfection **

**XxXxX**

**April 1, 2012, McCambridge Park, ****Andre's POV**

"I was feeling sick for the past three days, having to miss school once is one thing for me. But when I have to miss it for three days straight because of some damn stomach bug, that's when I begin fighting. I went to my doctor and he told me there are very few ways to really get rid of a stomach bug. He did however tell me ways to releive my pain and vomiting, he said"

"Mr. Harris when you throw up you lose water, throwing up is your body's defense mechanism against getting rid of toxins in your system. You can drink more water or even some fruit juice Gatorade. You can choose to stretch every now and then, this will help relieve some of the pain, or you can try this one. You can try being sick, I know It sounds counter intuitive but most bugs leave in a few days, tell me have you been feeling better since you got this bug a few days ago?"

"I told him I was, but there was absolutely no way I was gonna just allow myself to feel horrible. So I chose to stretch and drink Gatorade, now here I am at McCambridge Park. I got a text from Tori saying that the school wanted to do something nice for the community, so before summer vacation came the school was throwing a great dessert taste off at the park. Any and every student or faculty staff were to make desserts for the public to eat, Tori wanted me to come, so i did, of course I wasn't ready for what was to come my way."

**XxXxX**

**Jade and Beck's Stand**

Andre looked around and saw lots of people walking, he saw kids running and playing with friends and family. Music was playing, people were laughing, it really was a great day to come out of his home. He took a look at the long lines that some of the stands had, other had a few people waiting and some just had one or two people visiting and taking bites of desserts.

Andre heard the familiar call of his buddy Beck calling him over, he found Beck standing next to Jade behind their own stand, by the look it things they had very few people visiting them; he wondered why. He walked on over to them and saw that there was one empty pie plate but three others weren't touched.

"Sup Andre, yo you feeling any better?" Beck asked his friend, "I'm doing much better today Beck, so what do you guys have for me to try?"

"Here try this one Andre, then tell me how much love it." Jade told him in her usual stern attitude.

"Uuh sure, which one?" Beck gave him the one that was still warm, it was a strawberry filled pie, Andre took a plastic fork and knife and cut it up. He brought the piece up to his face and into his mouth, Jade smirked when she saw him enjoying it.

"Wow…pretty good stuff here you two, I can really taste the strawberries." Jade took this moment to present him with a drink, the glass she pulled from behind the stand was that of a severed monkey's paw which was gripping a glass cup. Andre almost lost when he saw that piece of animal limb.

"Here Andre, try chugging all that down with this" she offered him the weird glass to him, Andre took it from her and was relieved the monkey's paw was fake and not from an actual monkey. He drank what looked like fruit punch to him and burped when she was done.

"Thanks Jade, hey that wasn't half bad, what is this?"

"_Here it comes" _Beck said under his breath, sounding embarrassed and tired.

"Crushed Hamsters, pretty good huh?…hahahahahah" Andre dropped the glass and tried jumping over the stand to choke Jade, Beck kept him back and assured him she was lying.

"Andre relax man! you know how she is. All she did was mixed a lot of drinks that were red, There's no way I would let innocent hamsters die from being squeezed in a juicer."

"Yeah Andre, I'm not that evil, look take that pie all for yourself, I'll even throw in some tine foil you can wrap that in and a plastic bag."

"See that is why we don't have lines like everyone else, stop playing that joke one people you don't know." Beck asked of Jade, Jade bit his shoulder and responded with, "I can't help it, it's just funny."

**XxXxX**

**Trina Vega's Stand **

Andre took his strawberry pie and placed it in the plastic Bag Jade gave him, he picked up her glass and handed it back to her. As he took a look at other people's stands, he came across Trina. They weren't really friends but she was Tori's sister, plus by the look of things she was pretty successful in getting people to leave with pies of their own. He went over to her stand and asked her if he could get a slice of pie to eat.

"Oh…it's you…Andrew right? You hang out with my sister a lot, what do you want?" she answered rather rudely.

"It's Andre, I just came over to see if I could get a taste of your pie…the thing you baked up, you know what…never mind."

Trina actually laughed at what he said to her, she stopped him however so he could get a slice of her pie anyway. He took the slice of pie and munched on it, he could tell it was baked well to perfection, he could taste the blueberries she used. Not to hard and not to gooey, but it was just right. As he laughed softly while still chewing, someone from a different stand came over and pointed their finger at Trina and accused her of stealing.

"I never stole any of your damn Pies!" she screamed at the random stranger.

"Oh yeah!? Then what the hell is this!" the stranger checked behind her stand and found a box with all kinds of pies not belonging to her. Trina got nervous and looked at the crowd gathering at her stand, she looked into everyone eyes and smiled. She then took off as fast as possible when a small group of people began chasing after her, Andre swallowed the pie in his mouth and walked over to Tori's stand. One look at her Pie plate and he could tell it was burned, he tried to walk away but Tori shouted out his name.

"Damnit!…Hey Tori…what's up."

**XxXxX**

**McCambridge Park, Tori's Pie Stand**

After making his way over to Tori's stand, he was reluctant to try her burnt pie, He waited patiently behind a short line for his turn to arrive, while he waited he took a look at all of his other remaining friends and how well and bad they were doing. Robbie appeared to be doing well, but as he spoke to people, they just left. They didn't even bother trying his donuts which from a far looked delicious.

"Andre…Andre…**Andre Your Next!" **shouted Tori, "Oh shit, my bad Tori. So what do you have for me to try?"

"I hope you kept away from Jade's nasty pie and my sister's who by the way never made her own pie, she said she did but I don't believe her. Anyways, all these other people keep saying my pie looks good but that I burned it…it doesn't look burned right Andre? right best friend?"

Andre chuckled at the choice of words she chose to describe him, he took a plastic knife and sliced what was left of her only remaining pie. With a plastic fork he stabbed the piece and brought it to his mouth, he didn't want to tell her but the piece was burned, the cherries she used inside was ok but the dough and crust were as hard as rocks. As he tried to crunch it all down using all his jaw strength, Tori took what little pie she had left and handed placed them between two crackers. Andre signaled to her that he needed something to wash it all down with, Tori pulled out a sprite from a cooler she brought from her house.

She tossed it to Andre and watched him open the can of soda and chug down her slice of pie, When Andre drank all of his soda, he looked relieved but as soon as Tori asked him to try one more piece but with crackers; that's where he had to be a dick to her.

"Look it might be a little burned, but try it with crackers Andre and tell me if it's any better this time."

"You know Tori I think I'm done with pies for today, not to be a dick but if I was you I think I might have just stolen my pies like your sister…Bye"

"Andre!…Get Back Here!"

**XxXxX**

**Robbie's Donut Stand**

Andre was ready to go back home but Robbie's Donuts looked really yummy and he still had so many left, what on earth could he have been telling people to make them want to leave without trying some donuts. He went over to Robbie to try some donuts, As he got closer to his stand he could already tell what was bugging people about him.

"Hey Andre, what's up, sorry about your stomach bug, it must hurt. But you know who doesn't know pain? Chuck Norris, Why? Because Pain knows Chuck Norris."

"Wow…uuh, can I try some donuts now Robbie?"

"Uh yeah sure, but before you take a bi-"

Andre chose to grab a chocolate donut before Robbie could finish what he was gonna say, when he bit into it, Andre was quick to spit it back out. Andre went running to a drinking fountain to get some water in his mouth and wash his tongue, Robbie went over to Andre and told him that he was the fifth person to either go running for water or threaten to sue him in court.

"Robbie!…do you know what that was?"

"I filled all my donuts with whip cream when all of us were in the cafeteria, I checked to make sure the can It was whip cream and not something else. Why what do you think it?"

"That's shaving cream man…oh fuck I still got some hanging from uvula, I think someone might have pulled a prank on you man. Look I'm gonna go see what Cat has, talk to you later."

"Shaving cream?…who would do such an evil thing?" he asked as he took a bite out of one of his own donuts.

Over by Jade's stand, Jade sat on a chair and leaned back on her stand stuffing her mouth with whip cream from a can she stole from Robbie earlier, Beck came and asked her where she got that can from, her only response was a wink.

**XxXxX**

**Cat's Dessert Stand **

Apart from everyone else's stand In the park, none had more desserts than his little red headed friend. And by the looks of it, she had the longest line, half of the people in the line were boys from their school and from somewhere else. Instead of leaving when she handed them cupcakes or pies, they stuck around just to flirt with her. Andre looked over and saw that she was wearing a tight yellow shirt with the tightest short he's ever seen her wear. She wore tight low rise denim shorts to squeezed her butt just right, she saw that Andre was amongst one of the people in line waiting.

"Andre! you came today…wait right there!" she hollered at him, she sounded happy to see him.

Andre scratched the back of his head and picked his teeth, hoping to still get rid of anymore nasty shaving cream that still might be hiding. Cat came back with a bag of cupcakes, some donuts and a slice of pie for him. He thanked her for the desserts and was prepared to go home, however Cat wanted him to stay with her.

"I'd love to Cat but you look tied up at the moment, all these guys I mean. I don't want to cock block them, see you later Cat."

"Andre wait…try some of them, I promise you'll like them, they come with something special."

"Oh really Cat? Their not filled with shaving cream are they? They don't look burned and doubt you used blood for the color…all right I'll try some."

He pulled a cupcake from his bag and took a bite out of it, they tasted heavenly, it was like all of his taste buds were celebrating at the same time. His eyes closed and a smile took over his face, when he opened up his eyes to tell Cat how delicious they were; she tip toed and gave him a kiss. When all the other guys saw this, they left like roaches who saw the lights turn on.

Andre stopped chewing on his cupcake and just stared at Cat, quietly surprised. She brought her arms to the back of her butt and crossed her legs, giggling with the cutest look on her face. He chuckled and placed his half eaten cupcake back into his bag, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked back over to her stand to help her finish giving away desserts.

**OoOoO**

**(!) **_"Just a warm One Shot between one of my favorite victorious pairing." _


	2. Chapter 2: Happy July 2!

**XxXxX**

**Random Cat Valentine Quote- **_"One time, I ate a hamburger and then like an hour later I started sneezing, but I don't think it had anything to do with the hamburger."_

**XxXxX**

**Chapter 2- Happy July 2!**

**XxXxX**

**April 2, 2012, Hollywood Arts- Improv Class**

Waking up a little later than usual, Andre was late to school. He took a really quick shower and brushed his teeth inside his shower, he decided to wear whatever was clean in his cabinets and closet. He took a look at his phone to see if he had any text messages, he had only one and it was from Cat. _"Happy April 2!" _

"What's so great about this day…oh wait!…no I lost it…wait I remember!…no I don't, Ah forget it."

Andre grabbed his things and took off running out of his home, much to the surprise of his grandmother who was afraid of outside. She closed and locked her door as soon as her grandson was out, Andre ran as fast as he could hoping he would not miss first period, even if he did, Sikowitz wouldn't show no mercy. The last time he missed Improv, Andre was chosen for every part, and all those parts were humiliating as fuck.

Luckily he had his phone with him even if it was at half power, he kept checking it every minute to see how much time he had left till he reached the school. At midway he finally got to school and used up all of his remaining breath of air to rush inside the school and rush into his classroom. Everyone inside sitting nearly jumped out of them when they heard the door swing open, the doorknob smacking into the back of the wall.

"I'm here Sikowitz!…I didn't miss class but I-"

"No Mr. Harris you didn't miss the class, but now you'll have to take over Mr. Oliver's Place."

"Really?" he asked still trying to catch his breath, "and what part was that?…"

"He was playing the king in hobo's clothing, he was just revealing the love he had for his princess."

"Great…whose the prince-" he stopped short when he saw Cat waving at him, she had all of her hair on one side of her shoulder, she was wearing those same low rise denim shorts too with red lipstick.

"_Oh Fuck_…ok just wait a minute…let me just put some deodorant spray on, I was running faster than the Jesus lizard on water."

"I don't want my classroom to stink like false advertisement, take it outside then come back."

Andre did as he was told and went outside to spray under his arms, chest and sides. Smoke seemed to come out of the holes of his purple shirt, he didn't want to go back inside and face Cat. It was nice that she kissed him yesterday, but he figured it was because he was recovering. Today she seemed different, or maybe the same, either way he knew what he had to do.

Back inside Andre was forced to come up with his own lines since Sikowitz wouldn't allow Beck to tell him what the lines were, so he did his best to come up with something a king in love with the princess would tell her.

"Oh…beautiful princess Cat of…France, I want to share with you how much…I love your…red hair. Not since I realized how much I loved you, has sleeping been difficult for me."

"_Then tell me what you plan to do about these feelings my King…what is that you want most of all from me.." _she said innocently while in character, this was the perfect opportunity for Andre to escape from certain embarrassment.

"_what I plan is to get a simple hug from you my princess, let me share my warm embra-"_

"BOOO! Hugs Suck! Hey King what's your face, how about planting a nice wet one on Princess Cat!" shouted Jade, her demand for a kiss got everyone except Tori and Robbie chanting the word "Kiss"

Cat stood there in front of him, both her hands in his waiting for something to happen, she helped him out and puckered up her lips for him to kiss. Andre was smarter though, he avoided kissing her and gave her one big hug. Even as everyone booed him for not giving her a kiss, That wasn't going to Stop Cat. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist, she gripped his cheeks and tried kissing him. Andre kept her face away from his with his own hands.

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss" that's all the students chanted and repeated.

"No Kiss, No Kiss, No Kiss" Robbie counter chanted to everyone else who was saying the opposite.

"I would have killed you if you kissed her Beck" Jade warned him, "Lucky me." Replied Beck.

"Wow this is getting good…" Sikowitz said as he saw how serious Cat was taking it, "Sikowitz! I did my part…can we stop this!?…"

"No King what's your face, Princess Cat is still in character and while your on my stage you don't break character until you step off of it."

Andre wasn't going to kiss Cat so he jumped off the stage with Cat still clinging on him, When he got back on his feet and turned to face his friends, they all laughed at him. Jade was pointing her finger at his forehead, he felt his forehead and asked Tori for a mirror or something he could take a look at his forehead with. She handed him a compact mirror, he saw he had one big red kiss mark on his head. He was clearly embarrassed but at least class was over, Cat went over to him and tickled his side.

Andre just muttered something angry to himself, it was like this all day in every class they had together.

**XxXxX**

**All Shared Classes- Andre and Cat**

In Modeling class Andre tried everything to get the red lipstick kiss mark off his head, When Cat came out wearing random clothing, she bent down far enough to blow Andre a kiss, he got up out of his chair and began running around the classroom. The teacher told him to stop running, but Cat told him to keep running because it was a cheek seeking missile which prompted him to run faster. Of course all that running from an invisible floating kiss made Andre trip on a few chairs and school supplies.

Outside in the hallways Andre walked close to a couple of lockers to his next class despite having a small lump on the side of his head, Cat walked across from him staring at him and smiling, both she and he bumped into students as one stared at the other and the other just wanted to get to class.

In science class while Andre took down notes from his text book, The teacher asked what exactly powers the heart so that it can keep on beating for a person's lifetime, Cat who took the liberty of sitting next to him today even though she normally didn't; grabbed his hand and raised both their arms up to be chosen.

"Yes Ms. Valentine, tell the class what powers the heart"

"Love, happiness, trust, telling her that you lover her everyday…and cereal?"

Andre took his hand back and continued taking down notes.

In Spanish class their teacher asked a volunteer to come up to the front of the class and share three things they love in Spanish, Cat volunteered and brought with her a slip of paper.

"_Mi nombre is Cat Valentine, las tres cosas que me mas gustan son…Perritos, Pastelitos y… ese chico ahi!." _

Andre understood everything she said and blushed, he hid his face behind some books and hoped the day would come to a quick end. When lunch period came Andre sat alone at a table and tried to finish eating his lunch as soon a possible, Cat came running out into the cafeteria with a bottle of ketchup. She was scanning the area for one person only, she targeted Andre and his sandwich. She went running over to him and screamed out "KETCHUP!" as she coated his sandwich with the sweet and tangy sauce.

"hah hah, now you have a ketchup sandwich."

Andre left his half eaten sandwich on the table and walked back inside the school, Cat shrugged her shoulders and sat down to finish his sandwich. Of course when it came time to leave, Andre was more than happy to finally be going home. Ever since that kissed she's been focusing her attention a lot more on him than on anyone else.

**XxXxX**

**Outside **

As Andre walked home, Cat followed closely behind, poking his back and holding on to his hand. He didn't want to be mean to her so he just pulled his hand back whenever she grabbed it, She followed him all the way home where Andre reached his front door. He didn't just want to go In and slam the door on her, she was too frail and he was to kind, he turned around and hugged her; something he tried to do earlier in first period.

"Sorry if I was mean to you Cat…see you tomorrow ok."

"Ok Andre…see you tomorrow."

"Hey Cat, why did you send me a text message saying happy July 2?"

Cat said nothing and hugged him back even tighter, she skipped merrily away from his home and went home singing, Andre turned around and closed his door, but taped on his back was paper that read Andre Harris Loves Cat :D.

**OoOoO**

**(!)** _"Sad to know that Victori-Yes was the last episode for Victorious, wonder what Sam and Cat will be like." _


	3. Chapter 3:Taking Care of Cat

**XxXxX**

**Random Andre Harris Quote- **_"What is up with those vuvuzelas at those soccer games? Sounds like a bunch of bees. I hate bees!"_

**XxXxX**

**Chapter 3: Taking Care of Cat**

**XxXxX**

**April 3, 2012, Valentine Residence 8:30- Morning**

Early the next morning Cat wasn't feeling to well, her mother placed a digital thermometer under her tongue and placed her hand on her forehead. She then grabbed Cat's wrist and counted how many times her heart beat, Cat pretended to cough her best sick cough. Not that she wasn't really sick, she was, but all of this presented to be a good opportunity for her to get Andre over at her home. Her mother pulled the thermometer out of Cat's mouth and saw that her temperature was a bit high, she told Cat that if she wanted to she could go to school.

"I don't really want to go to school today mom, don't worry I'll take some pills and drink plenty of water, and I'll stay in bed."

"…Ok Cat, just call mommy if you want or need anything from outside."

"ok mom, see you when you get back."

"Ok Cat, and remember to do all those things you just mentioned, I don't want to come back to a half dying daughter."

"Mom is it ok if I have a friend over to make the day go buy quicker?"

"Sure Cat…who did you have in mind? What's her name?"

"His name is Andre Harris, the one I told you about."

"Well I don't know Cat, his grandmother might not like him spending all his time with you, and honestly, nothing against him, but I just don't-"

"Too late mom…I already text him, see you later mom."

"Cat!"

"See You Later Mom!" Cat shouted as she kicked her feet up in the air and flayed her arms up and down.

**XxXxX**

**Harris Residence, 8:45- Morning**

Over at Andre's residence he was just waking up, late just like time. His phone chimed, he grabbed It and checked to see who text him so early, when he took a look at who it was; he wasn't surprised.

"Should I go? Do you really want me too?" he text back at her.

"You made me sick, take responsibility! J" she replied almost immediately.

"Kill me now…yo, kill me now."

Andre forced himself to wake up and go to the shower, he took his time cleaning himself and then finding clothes to wear after he came out. He sprayed himself with body spray everywhere, he grabbed his house keys and left. His grandmother still sleeping soundly in her room never even heard him leave or complain, although she did flinch when she heard the door slam.

"Andre!…Save me!…Clowns, Their Everywhere! They want my laugh box!" she said in her sleep, she grabbed her pillow and began pounding on it.

Andre walked calmly over to Cat's home and when he got there, he rang the door bell. He looked left and right and saw no one on the sidewalk, he waited patiently and rang her doorbell one more time. This time it sounded like someone was coming towards the door, when it opened up he saw her. Wearing only pink boy shorts and a white shirt, she stood at her door; one arm resting on the doorway.

"You came…ahh Andre you shouldn't have."

"Well you know me…why are you still dressed like that? Come on let's go inside."

**XxXxX**

**Valentine Residence- 9:30- Morning **

"what It feels nice like this, besides I'm feeling hot…take care of me Andre" she said while wrapping her arms around his own and rubbing her face up and down on it.

"Yeah yeah, what kind of medicines do you have? There might be something that can help you."

"maybe you should take my temperature Andre…" she took his hand and played with his fingers, "Alright, where's your thermometer at?"

"You can use your finger Andre…to check my temperature if you like" Andre wasn't sure what she meant by that, "No…maybe we should skip the temperature part and just find something for you to take."

Andre walked into her kitchen and checked the top drawers, what he didn't see was that all the medicine bottles and pill bottles that she had were emptied in the trashcan. He checked for medicine in her top kitchen cabinets but found only glasses and random things that couldn't serve a good purpose for her. He went to go find her, but when she wasn't in the kitchen or in her bathroom; he stood and thought to himself.

"Andre…" she said from her hallway, he walked over to her and saw her standing outside her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Yeah Cat…what is it?" he replied, "if you can't find anything in my kitchen then would you mind going out to the store to get something for me then?"

"Well how are you feeling…is it a fever, are you coughing, does your throat hurt?"

"Come and check…" she really wasn't making it easy for him, when he got close to her, he kept his eyes closed and placed his hand on her forehead and checked an artery on her neck. She felt unusually hot and the pulse on her neck seemed to beat a little quicker than normal.

"Alright Cat take a warm shower, there has to be some cold water involved because if you just take a hot shower, you'll most likely faint. I'm gonna go outside and get some medicine, it doesn't feel that bad…see you in a bit ok Cat."

As Andre turned and walked away, she took a hold of his hand and pulled him in to kiss him, he kept his eyes closed and smiled softly. She then turned him back around and gave his ass a smack. What on earth has he gotten himself into.

**XxXxX**

**An Hour Later **

Coming back from the store with some things in one bag and medicine in a smaller white bag, Andre placed the other bag on her kitchen counter and went over to see if she had came out of the shower, the bathroom door was open and the lights were off. There was no one inside. He made his way over to her bedroom door and saw that it was left slightly open, wide enough to see her dry herself and her hair.

He dropped the smaller white bag her medicine was in when he saw her drop her towel and dry her hair, he never really paid much attention to the girls he hanged out, but Cat was built like a model. Her perfect tits and light brown nipples that were erect made him open his mouth slightly, the small trimmed bush above her pussy made him breather a littler faster, but when she turned and showed him her ass, _"Cat's Got Back….oh no…." _he said quietly. Cat was aware of him watching her, she turned her head and smirked, she threw her towel across her floor and signaled for him to come inside and lock the door. He didn't hesitate and walked inside her bedroom, he had forgotten to bring her medicine to her…but by the look of things, he had his own brand of medicine for her.

**OoOoO**

**(!)** _"Next Chapter is the last chapter and the conclusion of this story, Candre Foreva!" _


	4. Chapter 4:Cherry on Top

**XxXxX**

**Random Cat Valentine Quote- **"One time, when I was 7, I was at the beach and I made a sandcastle and I called it Cat's Castle….True Story"

**XxXxX**

**Chapter 4: Cherry On Top **

**April 4, 2012, Valentine Residence 10:45- Morning **

Cat turned the camera app on her phone On and held it up to record Andre kissing her up and down on her neck, giving her breasts long sucks and gripping her ass. He took a hold of her camera and brought the focus to her breasts which he squeezed and kneaded, then brought it around her back to show how he caressed each of her butt cheeks and gave them hard but firm smacks. Lastly, Andre brought the focus of the camera lens up to their faces so it could capture the deep rooted passion unleashed for Cat which was displayed as one but wet kiss.

Andre wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up so she would not tip toe to meet him face to face, Cat giggled when she felt just how strong he really was. After seemingly dominating her mouth with his tongue, Andre placed her back down to remove all of his clothing. As he did that, Cat placed her phone on a some books located on her nightstand. She made it face her bed so it would capture everything that went on, when she got the angle that she wanted, she left it there.

Andre grabbed her from behind and placed his index finger and ring finger on her vulva, he then slipped his middle finger inside her and slowly fingered her. Cat bucked backwards, pushing and grinding her ass on his erection. She turned her head so she could kiss him, Andre never knew why he didn't try going out with her, perhaps it was because they were friends and it be weird to begin kissing and feeling each other up in front of their other friends. Now that they were indulging in the most primal of all human needs, the pleasures of the flesh; Andre didn't care and neither did Cat.

"Alright Cat…on your bed" he told her.

She didn't bother laying down on her back, that was for much later. She took one good look at his erection and became wet, she was on her hands and knees and smiled over at the camera that recorded her. Andre sucked the finger that was inside of her and stroked his cock afterwards, he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly dug himself inside her. Cat gripped her sheets and winced a bit, he was long and fat, she didn't expect any less from him.

"I'm gonna start moving Cat…hang on"

"_Hang On?" _she thought, why would she have to hang on, and how much exactly.

She held on to the headboard of her bed as Andre gripped her hips and thrusted himself in and out of her, it felt amazing, having such a thick pistoning and pounding her. Cat gasped and wailed as she felt him pounding her soft tender center, she grabbed some pillows and buried her face in them, Moaning and crying out loud when he pushed that sweet spot inside of her. The pounding seemed to go on for eternity for Cat who was taking and savoring every moment his slid in and out.

Cat found the strength to get back up on her arms and thrust back into him, His relentless pounding was pushing them both closer to one powerful orgasm, Cat felt his cock slide and rub on her blood engorged clit. That sensation was only something women knew. Whether stimulated by man, self or a toy, she was arching her back slowly, digging her nails deeper into her bed from such pleasures being sent out throughout her whole body.

**XxXxX**

"_Fuck me!…Oh Andre!…Fuck!…Shit!" _she cursed out a long list of profanities as she seemed to choke.

Andre did something that brought a different side out of Cat, he pulled out of her just momentarily to finish it off in missionary, "Andre what the fuck! I was so close!" she yelled at him..

"I know Cat…but in this position" he started, "_Oh God Andre! Yes!…MMMM!"_ she moaned as he slid back inside of her. Both of them watched as Andre pushed and pulled his cock in and out of her, Cat wrapped her legs around his thighs and held on to his strong muscular arms. His steady rhythm became desperate as his crotch smacked into hers, his breathing became quicker and his cock began to twitch inside her. Andre and Cat looked into each others eyes, Andre breathed on her as Cat breathed back, this felt so Hot and Amazing it was almost sinful.

He grunted as she moaned, their pelvis's grinded eagerly against each other in this display of young hormones out of control, he grabbed her by her hips and buried himself inside her all the way to his balls. The sting of her cervix practically being kissed by the head of his cock made Cat arch her back and lurch forward, Andre kissed her and unloaded his seed inside her. Cat became stiff as she felt his hot liquid shooting inside her, After seconds she became limp and just needed one long breath of fresh air.

"Shit…I should have bought a condom while at was at the store, Cat I'm sorry." he told her, he got off her and off the bed to stand.

She stood up from her bed to hug Andre, "It's ok Andre…I don't care what happens because I always loved you. It was never anyone else…I kissed you during the dessert giveaways to make sure if what I felt for you was right."

"And did it feel right Cat…or did what we just do pushed it?"

"No…Sex didn't change anything for me, I hope you don't think I'm a bad person."

"You're to sweet and kind to be a bad person Cat…and since you basically just confessed on how you feel about me…Cat…do you want to be my girlfriend."

Cat blushed strongly, the redness didn't just extend to her cheeks and ears but to the rest of her chest area. "I'll say yes…if you promise to by my chocolate sundae, with me as the cherry on top."

Andre chuckled and laughed for a bit, he thought about what she said and pictured every meaning in his head. "I promise to be your chocolate sundae Cat…now I need my cherry."

Cat giggled and jumped him, Round 2 was going to start for them but this time as an official couple. Andre went crazy with his kisses, kissing her cheeks, eyes and ears. His lips and breath on her ears made her laugh and kick her legs. Andre placed her back down on her feet when his arms got tired, Cat took charge and made him sit on her bed as she helped him get his tool hard once more. When sucking wasn't enough, she decided to put a little show on for him, playing with herself seemed be an instant boost for him. She giggled when he saw his flaccid cock regain new life, he laid himself down on her bed and waited for her straddle and ride him.

"Do you Love Me Cat…" he asked.

"I Love you Andre, If I could smoke love…I would smoke you."

"Alright Cat I got it…I love you t-"

"And if I could eat you, I would, just so you could never leave me."

"Cat…I get it, I love you too."

"Oh…Ok, hee hee."

"_Do Not Wish for Love my friends, Pray to be ready when it comes." _a boy in familiar white clothing said outside of Cat's home, he picked up a black cat that was passing by and petted it. He gave it a kiss on it's head and took off walking.

**OoOoO**

**(!)** _"There you go Candre fans, a good ending to a pairing I wished happened in the show. Michael and Fumiko made one last return to this story, this time as friends, no longer as enemies."_


End file.
